Lost in Time
by BrooklynGrace99
Summary: Life was peaceful after the Giant War. Until a small mishap sends Percy and Annabeth Jackson's daughter back into the past. Stuck in an unfamiliar time with her family not even knowing who she is, what will happen? Will she be able to get back home without ruining the timeline? Things would be so much easier if she hadn't been 4 years old.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been six years since the Prophecy of the Seven was completed and Gaia was sent back to sleep by the combined efforts of Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, and Piper McLean. In the subsequent years, peace (or as close to peace as demigods can get) reigned. Percy and Annabeth married less than two years after the war, and they were finally happy and content. Well, other than having to attend the annual summer solstice meeting of the Gods as demigod representatives.

"Why do we have to be here," Percy whined to Annabeth, who was standing beside him as they watched the Gods evolve into arguments-again. "You shouldn't even be out of camp."

Annabeth shot him a quick glare. "I'm pregnant, Seaweed Brain, not helpless."

Percy held his hands up in surrender, even pregnant he knew she could take him down and he didn't want to cause her more stress. "I know that, wise girl; but honestly, you could go into labor at any moment!" As he said this, the Jackson luck struck again. With a gasp, Annabeth doubled over in her seat.

"Oh gods," she moaned.

"What, what is it," Percy asked, panicking.

"You just had to say something, didn't you," she snapped, before groaning in pain. "I'm in labor, Seaweed Brain." Percy stared at her blankly as her words floated in his brain before he finally understood that she wasn't joking.

"What," he yelped, loudly. So loudly, in fact, that he distracted the gods from their arguing long enough for them to register that something was happening. Taking in the situation, it only took a moment for four of the giant figures to shrink to human size and appear beside where Percy was trying to calm Annabeth.

Taking charge of the situation, Artemis, as the goddess of childbirth, and Apollo, the god of medicine, lifted Annabeth up and left for the infirmary where they would have the tools that they could use to help the demigoddess. Percy followed after with Poseidon and Athena. Immediately after entering, Artemis' head shot up with a glare.

"Out, all of you, we have to work and we can't with you crowding her," she snapped.

Percy just gave her a defiant look from his place beside Annabeth. "I'm not leaving her."

Artemis shot him a look but finally conceded when Annabeth grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. "Fine, but you two," she directed at Poseidon and Athena, "Must wait outside. We'll call you in after she's given birth." She was distracted by Annabeth letting out a scream, clenching Percy's hand between hers tight enough for him to wince.

With baleful glares, they allowed themselves to be pushed out, waiting right outside the door. They were so distracted in their worrying over their children, that they forgot to insult one another. After several hours of waiting and cringing from the screams, there was finally silence inside the room. After several, agonizing seconds, the door opened and a beaming Percy showed up.

Athena didn't even give him a chance to open his mouth. "How is Annabeth?"

"She's great, a little tired, but otherwise perfect," he assured her. "Come on in, both of you, and meet your grandchild."

"I cannot wait to meet my grandson, Percy," Poseidon said, clapping his son on the shoulder. "What are you naming him?"

Percy smiled. "Well dad, we haven't decided what we're naming her yet."

Poseidon froze. "A girl," he whispered, looking shocked. Percy nodded and a large grin took over his face. "It's been quite a long time since I had any female descendants. I had thought I was cursed." He beamed the entire time, following Percy and Athena into the room.

Artemis and Apollo nodded as they finished cleaning up before flashing away to alert the other gods and demigods waiting anxiously in the throne room for news. Lying on a bed in the middle of the room, looking sweaty and exhausted but proud, was Annabeth. She was smiling gently down at a bundle of blankets in her arms but she looked up at them as they came in. Percy didn't waste a second before heading to her side, smiling down at the bundle as well. Poseidon and Athena hesitated once they were inside, looking unsure.

"Come on," Annabeth ushered, "Meet your granddaughter." They cautiously walked closer, Poseidon on Percy's side and Athena on Annabeth's, and looked down at the tiny person in the bundle. A tuft of dark hair on a tiny head that held a dainty nose and pink lips. Intelligent stormy green eyes, like the sea during a storm, peaked out, already observing the world with a shrewdness not seen on normal mortal babies. Tiny hands reached out of the bundle, trying to grab the large hand of Poseidon as he reached out to her. Grasping the index finger, she studied it critically before turning her attention to the faces of the people staring at her in awe and pride. She giggled at them, reaching out again. Poseidon had to fight not to coo, wary of whether Athena would tease him about it later, once she got over the awe of meeting her favored daughter's first child and Athena's first grandchild in decades.

"Have you decided on a name yet," Athena asked her daughter, not taking her eyes off of the giggling form of her granddaughter.

Annabeth sighed and exchanged a look with Percy. "We're having a little disagreement on that, since we only prepared for a boy's name. I like Evelyn, but Percy wanted Andromeda from Greek legends."

"Why don't you use both and combine them," Poseidon asked, having to force his eyes to look at his son and daughter-in-law before allowing his eyes to drift back to the child. Percy and Annabeth stared at each other in shock, surprised that they hadn't thought of that.

"Evelyn Andromeda Jackson," Percy said, trying out the name. "I like it," he said with a smile. "What about you," he asked Annabeth. She nodded, watching as the newly named Evelyn used her little hands to grab one of Athena and Poseidon's fingers in each, bringing them closer to her face to observe them.

After giving the godly grandparents time to spend with their grandchild, Percy and Annabeth sent them out to send in their friends. They both smiled once more at Evelyn before leaving, presumably to call the others in and then gush about the baby to the other gods. Percy just knew that Poseidon would not wait too long before bragging to Zeus that he had a descendant before Zeus; probably starting yet another argument. Not long after they left, their friends started piling in. Jason led his pregnant wife, Piper, in with Leo and Calypso following on their heels. They only had to wait a few more seconds before Hazel and Frank came in hand-in-hand, with Nico following in the shadows.

"Hey guys," Percy said with a smile. "Meet Evelyn Andromeda Jackson, our daughter." They all crowded around the bed, Nico staying further back than the others. Piper and Hazel were cooing at the baby who was staring around at all the new people before beginning to cry. Annabeth immediately began to try and calm her. They settled down as she began to calm, though she still looked kind of unhappy. They didn't stay too much longer, and as they began to leave with promises to visit again soon, Percy called Nico back in. Nico did so, looking a little uncomfortable but otherwise blank.

"We wanted you to stay behind to ask you a question," Percy told Nico. "We know that this life is dangerous and we want to ask if you'll be Evelyn's godfather." Nico stared at him in shock, not comprehending the question for a moment.

"What," he choked out, gobsmacked.

Percy smiled. "We want you to be her godfather. You're one of our closest friends and we trust you with her. If we die, we want you to look after her, make sure she's well cared for. Plus, you'll have Will to keep an eye on her as well."

Nico just stared at him for a moment and he'd deny to everyone that he had tears in his eyes. He was still unused to being accepted after so many years of being avoided for being a child of the Underworld. He turned his eyes to look at Evelyn, who was still crying slightly. "Can I hold her," he asked.

Annabeth nodded and gestured for him to come closer. Once he was standing beside her, she gently put Evelyn in his arms, adjusting his hold so she was secured comfortably. As he stared down at the little face in his arms, he felt his heart squeeze when she stopped crying and stared up at him before giggling and reaching up for him. After so long of most people flinching away from him he didn't know how to react with how she looked so comfortable with him, like he was one of her favorite people in the world.

Watching Nico holding Evelyn like she was the most precious jewel, Percy and Annabeth knew that they had made the right choice. Nico would protect her fiercely and maybe he'd come out of his shell and spend time with civilization instead of the Underworld. They could already foresee him not being able to deny her of anything, she already had him wrapped around her little finger.

Later, after Nico had reluctantly given Evelyn back to Annabeth and left, Percy and Annabeth watched their daughter sleep, already knowing that she was going to be pretty powerful. And yet, they also knew that she would be well protected. Her grandparents and godfather would protect her to their last breath, not to mention her parents. Evelyn Andromeda Jackson would be well loved and protected to the best of their combined abilities.

 **Author's Note: Hello! So this was an idea that I had a while ago and I thought it would leave but it didn't, so here it is. Please read and review! Reviews give feedback and I'd like to know if anyone is interested in me continuing this. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A little girl of about four years old giggled quietly as she observed the man searching frantically around the apartment. Percy Jackson had just convinced his daughter that she needed to get dressed in the formal dress Annabeth laid out for her when she disappeared. He needed her to be dressed and ready before Annabeth got back home or else he would never hear the end of it. Plus, he didn't enjoy his wife being angry at him.

"Come on, princess," he called out to the seemingly empty room. "You don't want mommy to be mad at daddy, do you?" He heard a giggle from the cabinets and had to fight back a relieved smile. He walked quietly over, before pulling open the cabinets and reaching in. Pulling his still giggling daughter out, he observed her stormy green eyes as they glittered happily at him. He smiled at her as he carried her back into the room and proceeded to dress her quickly. He didn't know why Annabeth wanted Evy to be wearing a dress for the Winter Solstice meeting. It wasn't like most of the Olympians would expect her to. However, he didn't want to argue with his wife; he would lose. He should just be glad that he wasn't trying to dress her for a Senate meeting in New Rome; Evy hated togas, as they always tripped her when she tried to run around.

He had just finished putting her shoes on when the door to the apartment opened and in walked his beautiful wife. Annabeth Jackson née Chase had grown well into her beauty. Her curly blonde hair fell past her shoulders and her intelligent grey eyes intimidated men twice her size. She smiled when her eyes fell on her husband and child. Percy looking proud and accomplished and Evy appearing to be humoring him. She could tell that Percy had just barely managed to get her dressed and she winked at Evy, causing her to giggle.

"Congrats, Seaweed Brain, you managed to get her ready all by yourself," she teased him as she walked over and gave him a kiss. She turned to Evy and picked her up easily before looking back at Percy. "Come on, if we don't want to be late, we need to leave now." He pouted but conceded to following her out the door, locking it as they exited.

Once they made it to Olympus, they set Evy down between them and held her hand, allowing her to walk while still keeping an eye on her. Evy curiously looked around at everything; even though she had visited many times before, everything seemed to change every time. When they made it to the throne room, Evy ran off to give hugs to her grandparents and her aunts and uncles who came to the meetings as well. She stopped at the foot of Hades throne and tugged on his robes. He looked down with a soft look at the tiny tot who managed to capture the hearts of all the Olympians.

"Yes, Miss Evelyn," he asked as he shrunk down and picked her up so the height difference wasn't as severe.

"Where's Nico," she asked, showing off her dimples in a shy smile.

"Nico is finishing up a quest of his, seafoam. He promised that he'd be here as soon as possible though," he informed her solemnly. She nodded at him before smiling brightly and leaning forward to wrap her little arms around his neck and press a sweet kiss to his cheek. She was one of the only legacies that felt comfortable enough with the god of the dead to do such a thing.

"Thank you," she trilled as he set her down gently and she took off in search of more people to hug. He smiled at her retreating back, secretly loving how she never shied away from him or his son. While it had mostly gotten better, there was still some residual fear. After so long of avoidance, it was a long road of reconditioning.

Once the meeting was convened, Evy sat at the hearth with Hestia, listening intently to the story of the Battle of Manhattan. Percy and Annabeth didn't want Evy to become bored during the meeting and it had long become tradition for Evy, and any other legacies at the meeting, to gather at the hearth for story time. Tonight, however, Evy was the sole legacy attending and gave Auntie Hestia her full attention. Hestia loved to tell the tiny child the stories she asked for; today was no different. Evy wanted to hear more about the second titan war that her parents were the heroes of. She knew that they had played key parts in both the second titan war and the second giant war but something about the titan war called to her tonight. Hestia had just concluded the story with the celebrations when she was distracted by the arguments that broke out. While Hestia was distracted trying to calm the fighting, Evy noticed something glittering at her in the flames. Looking closely, she noticed a glowing jar sitting near her in the flames. The glow was golden and there were markings along the edge that seemed to stand out. Curious, Evy glanced around to ensure no one was watching her before she reached out and touched the jar softly. Immediately, everything started spinning and then it suddenly stopped, and all was quiet.

 **Author's Note: I know; two chapters in one day! I was very excited to go on and get through the introduction so I wanted to go on and post. Sorry it's a short chapter but hopefully the next will be longer. I don't know when I'll have the next up, hopefully tomorrow though. Thanks to all readers! Happy reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I realized I never mentioned it in previous chapters but I am not Rick Riordan, so I do not own Percy Jackson sadly. I only own Evy. Anything recognizable comes from the books and is the property of Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 3

Evy looked around wildly, confused and scared at how cold and empty the room now looked. "Momma," she called out. "Daddy? Where did you go?" She stumbled away from the hearth, noticing that the flame was low, nearly out. Terrified, she ran out of the room and froze when she saw the people laid out on the walkway she had just walked up with her parents mere hours ago. There were lights flashing in the sky and several buildings that she didn't recognize, as well as several monuments missing. Thinking furiously, Evy ran back to the throne room and ducked down into the corner near the Ophiotaurus that her daddy strangely called Bessie every time they came. Breathing heavily, she gripped her necklace tightly. The Stygian iron locket was a gift from her Uncle Nico. Inside was a picture of them at the amusement park, taken by Uncle Will the last time they went together. Normally, she was able to call her Uncle to her with it, something that always puzzled her mother and often sent her into a frenzy trying to figure it out. What terrified her the most was that there was no answering warmth. Her uncle _always_ had his corresponding locket, there was no reason for him not to reply.

While she was worrying over her locket, she suddenly heard a loud boom from outside the throne room. She stiffened, glancing toward the door, debating the risks of moving from her hiding place. Before she could make a decision, there were more bangs and crashes and suddenly two people came into the throne room. Evy ducked behind a column, keeping silent as she peeked out, something inside her warning her from letting these people know she was there. One man was in full armor and was working to stay out of the other man's weapon. He had an eyepatch and seemed to be displeased about something. The other man was in the middle of the room. He was blonde and had a weird looking weapon, a scythe she recalled from her books. It didn't look like any sword she had ever seen at either Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter; it seemed to be two different metals. The man turned around, taking the throne room in and she saw his eyes for a split second. Her eyes widened and she quickly hid behind the column, her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. She may have never met him, but she had heard the story told enough times to recognize the golden eyes of Kronos possessing Luke Castellan. Evy didn't know what was going on. She knew that Luke had died to defeat Kronos at the end of the Titan War, but that happened eleven years ago if she was counting correctly. She couldn't have traveled back in time, right?

Before she could consider that theory more, three more people came running in. Evy glanced out again and her eyes widened even more because this pretty much confirmed her theory of time travel as her parents looked so very young. The tiny girl kept her mouth covered as tears welled up in her eyes; she didn't want to risk alerting anyone to her presence. She could irreparably damage the timeline, distracting them from completing the prophecy. She didn't know what to do; she was only four, how would she ever get back home. She was distracted from that distressing thought by evil-sounding laughter that she knew must have come from Kronos.

"Finally," she could hear him bellowing. "The Olympian Council- so proud and mighty. Which seat of power shall I destroy first?" Evy didn't dare risk peeking out again; she'd just have to listen and hope nobody noticed her.

An unfamiliar voice spoke up. "My lord," the voice warned. That must be Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis, she suddenly remembered from what Aunite Hestia told her earlier. She remembered sadly that his death contributed in her daddy's decision to turn down immortality.

"Shall I destroy you first, Jackson?" She heard, that terrible voice ask. She shook with fear, shaking her head and covering her ears. She didn't want to listen to this. She wanted to go home! Tears streaming down her cheeks, she curled into a tiny ball and tried to block out everything happening. It was all too much, she didn't like this. She wanted her momma and daddy.

She couldn't completely ignore the screams and crashes, no matter how hard she tried. When time seemed to slow down around the room, she glanced up involuntarily. Her momma, no not her momma, not yet- _Annabeth_ was collapsed at the foot of Grandmother Athena's throne with Uncle Grover at her side. Daddy- _Percy_ was struggling to move near Granddad's throne with Kronos examined a gash in his breastplate armor.

"It's too late, Percy Jackson," the golden-eyed man said. "Behold."

Evy saw him pointing at the hearth and watched confused as smoke poured from the fire and formed images. There was Uncle Nico, Grandma Sally and Grandpa Paul surrounded by monsters, fighting desperately. Uncle Hades was in the background but even he seemed to be overwhelmed by the endless monsters destroying Manhattan. And then the scene changed to what must have been the monster Typhon being fought by the gods, but they didn't seem to have any effect on him. She watched terrified, the scene was horrible enough that she was sure to get nightmares.

"The Olympians are giving their final effort. How pathetic." Evy heard Kronos saying but she was transfixed by the images. She tried to remember how they managed to defeat Typhon but her ability to think left her in the wake of her terror. But then, like a miracle, she heard the call of a conch horn and the Hudson River erupted. A chariot came forth and she relaxed seeing Granddad saving the day. She ignored the people in the throne room as she watched her granddad and Uncle Tyson call forth the army of Cyclops and worked together with the other Olympians to send Typhon straight to Tartarus. She smiled brightly at the image before a sword slashed through the smoke and the image disappeared.

"They're on their way. You've lost," she heard her daddy say. She turned her attention to the others in the room.

"I haven't even started," and with that he attacked Percy. Evy squeaked and watched what was happening, too transfixed to do much more than stare.

"STOP!" Momma came out of nowhere and held Kronos' attack off with a dagger. "Luke, I understand now. You have to trust me." Momma looked in pain but she held strong, earnest in her belief.

"Luke Castellan is dead! His body will burn away as I assume my true form!" Kronos roared as he tried to dislodge his blade. Evy watched in awed pride as her momma held off the titan king.

"Your mother, she saw your fate." Momma grunted, her arms shaking with effort.

"Service to Kronos, this is my fate."

"No!" Evy saw tears in her momma's eyes and made an aborted move to reach her involuntarily. "That's not the end, Luke. The prophecy: she saw what you would do. It applies to you!"

"I will crush you, child!" Kronos bellowed. Evy wanted to scream out but her mother spoke up before she could make a move.

"You won't. You promised. You're holding Kronos back even now." She sounded so sure of herself, Evy believed her.

"LIES!" And then her momma lost her balance and she watched horrified as the titan struck her, sending her backward.

Out of the corner of her eye, Evy saw her daddy struggle to rise, but she couldn't look away from where the titan was hovering over Annabeth.

"Family, Luke. You promised." She heard her momma say. Evy had to do something. She knew her mother survived but what if something had changed because she was there? She started to rise but before she could try and make her move, the titan stumbled.

"Annabeth..." he gasped. Evy frowned, there was something different about his voice. She watched as he seemed to stumble toward her momma. "You're bleeding..."

"My knife," Evy saw her momma trying to raise the dagger in her hand, but it clattered from her hand. Annabeth looked toward Percy. "Percy, please..." And Evy saw him immediately move, scooping up the dagger and disarming the titan. _Was he still the titan, though?_ Evy thought, remembering that he had once been momma and daddy's friend.

"Don't touch her," Percy said as the blonde man stepped toward Annabeth.

"Jackson..." Evy's eyes widened as the voice went back to the titan's as his body glowed gold, similar to how the jar looked before this all happened. Before she could think more on the strange glow. The voice changed again, with a gasp. "He's changing. Help. He's... he's almost ready. He won't need my body anymore. Please-"

"NO!" The voice changed yet again as he started looking for his sword. Evy watched as her daddy moved to stop him from going for the sword before he was pushed down next to her momma. Evy was too far away and couldn't hear what her momma must be telling daddy but she could see an image of Auntie Hestia in the flames as the titan tried to pick up the red-hot weapon.

"Please, Percy..." It was back to Luke's voice and Evy watched as Percy got to his feet. "You can't.. can't do it yourself. He'll break my control. He'll defend himself. Only my hand. I know where. I can.. can keep him controlled." Evy could tell he was having some problems, glowing and beginning to smoke. She was scared; she knew it was all ok in the end but this was so much more real than a story. Evy hid again; clutching her locket again, trying to get any response she could.

Suddenly, the throne room began to shake and a force like a nuclear explosion burst. Evy screamed in terror and curled tightly into herself. "I want my momma and daddy," she mumbled to herself, as she cried quietly. She ignored the quiet conversation coming from the hearth, she just wanted this to be a dream.

A few minutes later, there was a great thundering and Evy looked up from her knees to peer around the pillar, spotting the gods storming in with their full war regalia.

"Percy," she heard Granddad Poseidon call with awe in his voice. "What... what is this?" Evy nearly went running to him. He sounded exactly the same as when she last saw him; he even looked the same.

"We need a shroud," Evy heard Percy call to the gods. "A shroud for the son of Hermes." Evy saw several gods look confused but eventually one was procured after an explanation of what had happened. Everything seemed to be finishing up. Evy was beginning to get tired but she didn't want to fall asleep. Unfortunately, she was only four and had already been up for a long time before the emotionally exhausting ordeal that she just witnessed. She lost her battle to sleep and slumped against the pillar, still hidden from sight.

 **Author's Note: That's this chapter done. Next chapter our little tot will be found. What will happen? Who knows...;) Thanks to everyone who has read, followed, favorited, and/or reviewed! It makes me happy that people are enjoying what I've done so far. So I'm hoping to start and get the next chapter posted soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Evy's dreams didn't make sense. Of course, they never do but this one was especially weird. It involved her parents, not the young versions she had just seen fighting in the throne room but her actual parents. They were in the throne room she recognized from all the meetings she was forced to attend. Evy smiled, glad to be out of such a weird dream as the one she had just had. However, she wasn't able to move or call out to them at all. Her mother seemed to be running around the entire throne room while her father followed her helplessly.

"Momma!" she cried out several times before realizing with despair that this was a dream. She immediately stopped, struggling to stop herself from falling to the ground and sobbing right there, but her mother's voice distracted her.

"EVELYN ANDROMEDA JACKSON!" She looked up immediately. That was the voice her mother used when she was in trouble. "ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW, YOUNG LADY. THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"Annabeth," Percy said, pulling her into an embrace. "You know that won't help. Evy may be mischievous but she'd never ignore you, especially when you're using that voice." Annabeth immediately slumped into him.

"She was right here," Annabeth cried into his shoulder. "How can she have disappeared in a room full of the Olympian council and some of the most powerful demigods of this age?"

"I don't know," Percy replied. "But we have everyone looking for her. She'll be found."

"Momma, I'm right here! MOMMA!" Evy cried as the scene changed. Evy looked around as she recognized her new surroundings. It was a beautiful little fountain that was in an out of the way garden on Olympus that she had found while exploring during one of the more tedious meetings. She looked around before noticing her Uncle Will throwing a drachma through a misty rainbow created by the fountain.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Nico di Angelo." With his words, the mist shimmered before forming the image of Uncle Nico in a dark cavern.

"Will," Nico sighed exasperatedly. "I already told you my father asked me to complete this quest alone. I'm perfectly fine without you IM-ing me every hour." Will just stared solemnly into the rainbow at Nico. His lack of response caused Nico to stop complaining and observe his boyfriend. He couldn't remember the last time Will hadn't responded with some wise-crack about his health and safety. "Will, what's wrong?"

Will looked down, seeming to be preparing for something. "Nico," he started, before stopping and just looking at Nico sadly.

"Oh my gods," Nico whispered. "You're breaking up with me."

"What?" Will said, taken-aback. "Where on Earth did you get that idea, death-boy? I'm not leaving you, moron. I love you."

"Oh," Nico sighed in relief. "Then what's with the long pauses?"

"I just don't know how to tell you Evy's missing," Will said before slamming a hand to his mouth, his widening as he stared at the dumbstruck son of Hades.

"I'm sorry," Nico said slowly. "I must have misheard you. I thought you just told me Evy was missing." Will said nothing, just staring as shadows seemed to converge around Nico before he disappeared from the mist. Before Will could start to worry, Nico appeared out of his shadow.

Will jumped. "Gods, Nico. You know I hate it when you do that."

Nico didn't reply. He just turned and started stalking to the throne room, cracks appearing in the path as he walked. Will immediately followed, jumping the larger cracks and trying to catch up to Nico.

Evy wanted to call out to them but the scene changed immediately. Evy looked around and noticed the glowing jar that started all of this. She hesitated, trying to think of what to do. Before she could decide, she felt something, like a fluttering presence surrounding her. _Don't be afraid_ , a voice whispered all around her. _You'll be safe, happy. You'll bring them hope in this upcoming time of need._ Evy furrowed her brow, looking around for the person speaking, but she was alone with the jar. She stared at the jar, and reached out to touch it, believing that the voice came from inside. Just before she touched it, she suddenly opened her eyes.

She sat up, slowly rubbing her eyes with her hands. She stood up and walked out from her hiding place, thinking about her weird dreams and what they meant. She was so distracted by her thoughts, she didn't look around to check that she was alone in the throne room.

"WHO ARE YOU?" A voice boomed, startling Evy out of her thoughts. She looked up and finally realized that every throne was occupied. Looking around, she realized that the throne room still showed signs of damage, proof that she was still in the past. She paled at this, realizing that these people were not the versions of her family that she knew and that knew her. "I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN; WHO ARE YOU?" She finally focused on the man who spoke, recognizing Mr. Zeus, her granddad's brother and daddy's uncle.

"Calm, brother," a voice called out from the left of where she was focusing.

Evy gulped slightly, before she focused on the one who spoke up. Granddad looked exactly as she knew him, except for his eyes. They were missing that sparkle that she had always seen him looking at her. She flinched at the thought of why that sparkle was gone and stumbled back slightly, bumping into someone behind her. She knew exactly who it was that she had bumped into when a feeling of warmth and contentedness caused her to relax.

"Indeed, brother," a warm voice said from behind her. "This little one cannot be older than four years old."

Evy immediately frowned and turned around. "I'll have you know that I am four and a half," she announced indignantly. "And I'm not little! Daddy says I'm a big girl!" Auntie Hestia smiled warmly at her and Evy relaxed further, pretending for a moment that everything was normal.

"My apologies, child," she said amusedly. "And who might your daddy be, who is so wise?" Evy burst out laughing because daddy, _wise._ It was a ludicrous thought.

"My momma is the wise one," Evy told Hestia when she noticed the look her outbreak of laughter brought.

"Who are your parents, child?" Hestia urged with an indulgent smile.

"Why do you need to know?" Evy asked hesitantly.

"Why, so we can bring you back home," Hestia said gently. Evy grimaced, tears welling in her eyes.

"I don't know if I _can_ go home. It's so far away." Hestia knelt down closer, reaching out a hand to brush away a stray tear.

"Nowhere is too far from home," she told Evy with a kind smile. "If you know where your home is, I'm sure we can find some way to get you there."

"Can you really get me home?" Evy asked with a sniffle. When Hestia nodded with an encouraging smile, Evy took a deep breath. "My momma and daddy are Annabeth and Percy Jackson and we live in New York."

 **Author's Note: FINALLY! I'm so sorry for the few day delay. I got distracted by making sure I was ready to go back to school for my last semester of high school. Can I just say that graduation cannot come quick enough! Anyway, thanks for reading! I thought I'd leave a bit of a cliffhanger. How will the gods react to a 4 year old, sorry 4 and a half year old, announcing her parents were the 16 year old** **heroes that haven't even started dating yet to their knowledge. :) I've already started the next chapter so I'm hopeful it will be posted over the weekend. Read and Review please! They inspire me to continue!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was silent for ten seconds as her words lingered in the air. Everyone was staring at the tiny child, trying to detect any lies. When they could detect nothing but truth, it was pandemonium as everyone began to scream.

"I KNEW IT!" Aphrodite cried.

"YOUR SON DID WHAT?!" Athena glared at Poseidon.

"I KNOW NOTHING OF THIS," Poseidon tried to claim.

"HAHA, PAY UP HERMES," Apollo gloated, smirking at the groaning Hermes.

"I was sure he would have gone for the Dare kid," Hermes grumbled.

"A LEGACY OF POSEIDON," Zeus bellowed. "I WON'T HAVE IT! THEY COULD BE THE PROPHECY CHILD! THEY COULD BRING ABOUT THE END OF OLYMPUS."

"Zeus, you do realize that the prophecy has already been filled, correct?" Hera drawled, giving her husband a look.

"ENOUGH!" Hestia said loudly, gaining everyone's attention. "You are so focused in arguing that you don't see what it's doing." The gods looked confused before they glanced at the tiny child Hestia had gathered into her arms. Evy was staring, wide-eyed and horrified. Her family had never reacted like this about her to her knowledge. Her eyes started to water up; yet more proof that this wasn't her family.

Poseidon noticed her tears and immediately he disappeared in a pillar of water before reforming in a more human height in front of Hestia. He paused, looking into watery eyes. Evy stared at Poseidon, seeing in his eyes confusion and curiosity but also a glimmer of that sparkle, of hope that his son would live and have a child. Evy sniffed before holding her arms up to Poseidon, her eyes silently pleading for comfort from someone familiar. Poseidon didn't hesitate to gently take her from Hestia's arms and cradle her close. Evy breathed in his familiar smell of a salty beach and fresh sea air, something that never failed to calm her down immediately, and cuddled closer. Poseidon cradled her firmly, as if she was precious. It was so familiar that she couldn't help smiling, hiding her face in his Hawaiian shirt.

Poseidon turned to look at the other gods who had calmed enough and were instead staring at the two curiously. Athena seemed to hesitate before she seemed to give in to her curiosity and she appeared in front of Poseidon. Evy peeked out from where she was hiding her face. Athena smiled gently at Evy, noticing the stormy green eyes that glittered with intelligence, even in one so young. Evy smiled back, and Athena recognized her daughter in that smile.

"Young one," Athena started. "Can you explain? I do not believe my daughter even met Perseus Jackson before they met at camp four years ago."

"Momma did meet Daddy at camp, but that was fifteen years ago for my time," Evy explained, then her eyes widened. "Should I have told you that," Evy asked worriedly, looking around at the astonished gazes of the gods staring at the girl who just essentially admitted to coming from a time nearly eleven years in the future.

Athena and Poseidon shook off their shock, meeting each other's eyes for once without hostility. At some point in time, their beloved children would get together and form this tiny, precious girl. The least they could do is work together to get along and help their legacy find her way back home.

"It would have gotten out eventually," Athena assured Evy, who nodded with a worried look. "I am curious about how you could have traveled back in time." The gods who were still on their thrones sat up straighter, wanting to know this as well.

Evy shrugged, her brow furrowing as she tried to think of how to explain what happened from her perspective. "I don't know," she admitted. "I was waiting for Auntie Hestia to come back and finish telling me a story when I saw a glowing jar. I just wanted to know what it was," she stared at Athena with wide eyes, trying to get her to understand her curiosity. Athena knew that she was probably to blame for that, as it was a trait she herself had.

"A glowing jar," Athena questioned, looking to Hestia for any clue.

Evy nodded. "Uhhuh. It was in the flames."

Poseidon looked down at the child in his arms. "And you reached out and touched it? Even though it was essentially on fire?" His eyebrows raised incredulously

Evy looked away sheepishly. "I knew it wouldn't burn me," she said quietly.

"Still," he said. "Don't mess with fire."

Evy pouted. "Momma says that too." Athena smiled slightly, even as she turned to look at the hearth, perhaps searching for a glowing jar.

Poseidon opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Zeus. "No matter about that. What do we do with her now?" Poseidon frowned at Zeus and yet again opened his mouth.

"He has a point," Athena said, interrupting Poseidon from speaking. Poseidon closed his mouth with a frown, as Evy giggled. "We don't even know how she even appeared let alone how we could send her back. And you know that we cannot care for her on Olympus." Poseidon opened his mouth to argue but Athena cut across him again, anticipating his arguments. "Even disregarding the Ancient Laws, we still have just gone through a war and we are in desperate need of rebuilding. I believe your palace is completely destroyed." Athena stated pointedly, and Poseidon closed his mouth in disappointment. He hated it but she was right.

"Would we even be able to send her to Camp Half Blood?" Poseidon asked.

Evy frowned. "Why would you not?"

Poseidon glanced at her with a small smile. "Well, your parents are currently at camp and are only sixteen, presumably not even dating yet." Evy kept silent, remembering her parents telling her all about how they first got together, the night of her daddy's sixteenth birthday.

"I don't see why we can't," Athena said after several moments of thought. "She would be safe and looked after there and it would not be hard to make everyone forget about her after we figure out how to send her home." Poseidon locked eyes with Athena, silently asking if there was even a way for her to go home. Athena grimaced and looked away, focusing on the child, her legacy, in Poseidon's arms instead.

"We should go on and take her to Camp Half Blood." Athena recommended, glancing back at Zeus for his approval. Zeus nodded after an elbow from Hera.

Poseidon and Athena exchanged another look before Poseidon clutched Evy, who had closed her eyes in anticipation, tighter. They dissolved and reappeared on the porch of the Big House. It was already nighttime and they could see a group of campers standing near the lake, screaming something. Poseidon ignored the campers and followed Athena into the house to find Chiron, deciding simultaneously that it would be far simpler to explain to Chiron than the demigods. They finally found Chiron in the living room of the Big House, speaking with the red-haired mortal who was the new oracle as Apollo had informed the council. Both looked up as the gods entered.

"My lord, lady," Chiron said, standing and bowing. The mortal followed his lead but stayed silent. "I must confess I did not expect to see any of the gods so soon after the destruction."

"Peace, Chiron," Poseidon said. "We merely came to bring this special little girl to the camp safely." Chiron's eyebrow rose, confused, before he glanced at the bundle in the god of the sea's arms. Stormy green eyes peeked out from the safety of the god of the sea's arms to stare at the wise trainer of heroes. He watched confused as the child, a girl he decided, seemed to brighten up.

"Chiron," she called out excitedly! "I haven't seen you in forever!" Chiron's eyebrows rose at her words, not recalling ever meeting the child. He studied the girl intently, noticing some similarities between the child and the two gods standing in front of him.

"My lord," Chiron asked hesitantly. "Who is the child?"

Before Poseidon could reply, Evy spoke up. "Evelyn Andromeda Jackson, at your service, Chiron." She smiled brightly; and if her words hadn't shocked Chiron, her smile would have. He had known Annabeth Chase since she was seven years old and had come to live at the camp; he knew her smile. Rachel stared at the tiny girl, shocked. She glanced at Chiron before speaking up.

"I suppose I should go now."

"Ms. Dare," Chiron spoke up, before she could leave. "You are welcome to sleep in the room you used earlier for the remainder of your stay here at camp." Rachel nodded, glancing curiously at the girl again before leaving with a slight bow to the gods.

With the oracle gone, Chiron turned his attention back to the child resting comfortably in Lord Poseidon's arms. "I believe I am quite confused," he admitted. Poseidon and Athena shared a look before Athena told Chiron of how they met the child and why they had brought her. Chiron sighed, pinching his nose. He had a headache just from the mere ideas of the consequence of accidental time travel. His eyes traveled to the tiny tot who had fallen asleep at some point in their conversation. She was clutching Poseidon's shirt tightly in her fists, sprawled in his arms naturally in a position that led him to believe this was not her first time falling asleep in the god's arms. "I don't believe it's possible to hide her identity," he finally said. "She looks too much like them." The gods once more shared a look.

"That will have to be fine. We can erase all memory of her once we find a way home for her," Athena said after a while of thought.

"Will you be able to send her home," Chiron questioned.

Athena ignored his question, instead turning to the child and hesitating before placing a light kiss to her forehead. She nodded to Chiron before flashing out.

Poseidon sighed. "I have to leave. Amphitrite will be furious if I don't go back soon to begin reconstruction." He gently placed Evy on the couch and placed a blanket on top of her, watching her settle comfortably. He, too, kissed her forehead but before he flashed away, he turned to Chiron. "We will claim her after breakfast, so be ready to explain." He flashed away before Chiron could question him. Chiron sighed heavily, glancing at the tot, before leaving the room. He would deal with this after a nice sleep.

 **Author's Note: So, yes, sorry. A little late but I got distracted. I promise that the next chapter will have the camper's reactions to Evy. How will they react? Will this negatively impact Percy and Annabeth's new relationship? ;) Hopefully I can get the next chapter posted soon! Read and review!**


End file.
